


They Think

by helenumbrella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenumbrella/pseuds/helenumbrella
Summary: Drabble. Lily and James through the years, different POVs, but same sad ending each time.





	

He thinks she's beautiful.

And not in the superficial way, but James thinks she belongs in a French perfume ad, laughing carelessly as she looks back into the camera, legs tripping their way to the Eiffel. She'll hang her legs effortlessly over the edge of a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Sometimes he thinks her double chin and her thick thighs are unconventional, but her confidence is what pulls him in. She doesn't care that she put on a few pounds, or that her face is smushed when she turns over. It's alluring to him.

She think he's okay looking.

Yeah, he can fill out the suit nicely. And yeah, maybe she can't resist kissing the side of his face when he's asleep. But Lily doesn't that it's handsome. Handsome were the men in the fashion magazines littered on her floor. Handsome was that actor that her mother pointed out on television. James seemed more like home. He wasn't always sexy (Lily had made him shower before she would kiss him sometimes), but he was there. The more Lily looked, the more in love she was.

He thinks she's golden,

Her hair will fly out and smack him across the face if he's not careful. But when she does it, it looks like a sheet of silk. He's mesmerized until she catches him looking, and then she'll snap at him. He wishes that she'll pass it on to her kids, regardless if the kids are his or someone else's. She's on fire, all wit and sorrow and flowers. James wishes he could bottle it up someone, bottle up the feeling he gets when he sees her. He hopes he doesn't drool when thinking about her in class, but Hogwarts is enough dreary without her. He might as well enjoy the sunshine when it happens.

She thinks he's exceedingly daft.

Why else would she invite him (HIM) to a Hogsmeade outing when he knows full well that she wouldn't have yes in a hundred years if he had asked her a year ago? The boy had better use common sense now, Lily thinks, either because she'll train him to, or because he'll snap out of whatever haze he's in. What poor parents had to suffer through this with their son? Did he always blubber or was that just around her? She'll see him high up on the Astronomy Tower, afraid a gust of wind will topple him over. Then she'll die of heartbreak. and then we'll see that Lily will be dead because of his daftness. She worries for him, under the pretense of being mad (she'd never be mad if she didn't care).

They think the world is dark, but the mornings are always bright. They read children stories to her pretend pregnant belly until one day it's not pretend anymore. On that night, they do their vows in front of a magic camera. The sound doesn't transfer but the memories do. A year later, the camera is tucked away in a classroom at Hogwarts, under stacks and stacks of paper on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore fishes it out, watches it again, and takes out his wand. _Expecto Patronum_ , he whispers. The phoenix sprouts almost immediately from his wand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this! I'll try to post more frequently if you do!


End file.
